De acuerdo al plan
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Porque Gwen aún recuerda que Scarlett y ella solían llevarse bien, siendo niñas. Después, todo cambió. Pero ahora que Drama Total ha terminado, está dispuesta a demostrarle a Scarlett que puede hacer cosas lindas por ella, por algo es su hermana mayor. Sólo debe asegurar que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.


**De acuerdo al plan**

**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Resumen: Porque Gwen aún recuerda que Scarlett y ella solían llevarse bien, siendo niñas. Después, todo cambió. Pero ahora que Drama Total ha terminado, está dispuesta a demostrarle a Scarlett que puede hacer cosas lindas por ella, por algo es su hermana mayor. Sólo debe asegurar que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.**

**Advertencias: El headcanon de Gwen y Scarlett siendo hermanas pertenece a Nylhus y Bardic Jester, o al menos de su fic 'Spin the Bottle Cinderella' fue donde lo leí y me encantó.**

* * *

—Te ves terrible. Casi parece que estuviste expuesta a eucalipto antes de ser lanzada de un avión. —escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Gwen levantó la mirada, con curiosidad, para ver la sonrisa burlona de su hermana menor.

Suspiró pesadamente. A veces, tenía ganas de sentarse al lado de Scarlett y conversar con ella, cómo solían hacerlo siendo niñas. Tal vez de una posible historia de terror o idear una manera para molestar a su hermano pequeño. Pero cuando Scarlett se mostraba tan insoportable como ahora, las ganas se le iban.

Casi cómo si la pequeña Scarlett a la que le cepillaba el cabello mientras se burlaban de sus respectivos compañeros idiotas, ya no existiera.

—Es mejor que parecer una desquiciada en televisión nacional.

Scarlett frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Besucona de novios.

—Besucona de gnomos.

Scarlett rodó los ojos, harta de las constantes burlas que recibía por su relación con Max durante Drama Total. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con aire digno, y paso firme. Gwen rodó los ojos. Y su madre ingresó a la cocina, acariciándole su cabello revuelto de manera cariñosa.

—No te enfades con tu hermana, cariño. Sabes que no es su intención

La gótica suspiró ante el comentario de su madre, en un vano intento por justificar la actitud de su hermana. Claro. Sí ella era grosera, era por el estrés acumulado que podría acumular de reprimirse demasiado y que podría explotar, dejando que saliera a relucir su lado malévolo. Pero cuando Gwen tenía su edad, era considerada la obeja negra de la familia por siquiera rodar los ojos ante la Señorita Perfección.

Su madre pareció notar su molestia, por lo que besó la coronilla de su cabeza y le palmeó el hombro.

—En el fondo Scarlett te admira. Cuando entraste a Drama Total, no se perdió un sólo episodio.

Levantó la mirada, confundida. Sus padres nunca le habían dicho que Scarlett la había observado mientras participaba en ese estúpido programa. Siempre había creído que sólo la veían, por obligación, y que Scarlett estaría estudiando para sus exámenes, cómo siempre.

Sonrió ante esa revelación, y su madre sonrió de forma enternecedora.

—Claro que también parecía interesada en ese chico gay que estaba en tu equipo.

—¿Chico gay?

—Ese. El que besó a otro mientras dormía.

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en los labios de Gwen. Le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras su madre tomaba asiento frente a ella. Recargó su mejilla en su mano y miró, ahora con interés genuino, a su progenitora.

—¿Veía el programa por Noah?

—Fue muy gracioso. Se enamoró momentáneamente cuando lo vio llegar. Pero cuando lo eliminaron, parecía bastante molesta. —relató, con una sonrisa, cómo si le pareciera adorable pensar en Scarlett molesta. Aunque para ese entonces, pensó Gwen, no representaba un peligro cómo en la Isla Pahkitew. —Mi pequeña de 12 años dejaba de estudiar a ratos para verte a ti y a tu compañero gay.

Gwen sonrió, divertida. Era realmente divertido de imaginar esa escena. Especialmente porque Scarlett nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna persona, al menos no románticamente. ¡Pero se enamoró de Noah, sólo por verlo en televisión! Eso sí que era gracioso.

Estuvo dispuesta a levantarse e ir a la habitación de Scarlett para burlarse de ella, pero entonces, volvieron las ganas de fraternizar un poco más con Scarlett.

¿Podría servir, acaso?

—Y... ¿seguía interesada, después de la primera temporada?

—Oh, claro que sí. Detestó cada vez que a los participantes les tocaba cantar en la... ¿cuarta, o quinta temporada?

—Tercera, mamá.

—Ah, sí. Dijo que le parecía ridículo, pero lucía emocionada.

Gwen soltó una risita divertida y se levantó. Eso era más que suficiente. Tal vez a Scarlett ya no le gustaba Noah, tal vez sí, pero seguro que ambos podrían ser amigos. Después de soporta comentarios sarcásticos, Noah empezaba a ganarse a la gente. Y Scarlett parecía tener una paciencia infinita.

¿Por qué no?

Sonrió ampliamente y cuando pasó al lado de la habitación de Scarlett, se asomó un poco, para observar la manera en la que paseaba su mirada de un enorme libro de pasta marrón hacia su libreta de apuntes. Sonrió de forma inconsciente.

Scarlett detuvo el movimiento de su lápiz sobre el papel para mirar hacia atrás, en donde estaba Gwen. Arqueó las cejas, algo incómoda por la intrusión. Pero la gótica sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Gwen?

—Oh, nada. Sólo recordaba cuando eras una tierna niña que no era tan presumida con sus logros académicos. Hasta me caías bien.

—Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. Y lárgate lo antes posible. —masculló, irritada.

Gwen soltó una risita divertida y se internó en la habitación. Ante la mirada fulminante de Scarlett, se recostó en su cama, y se acomodó, mirando hacia el techo. Scarlett cerró su libro y giró su silla hacia Gwen, que parecía contenta de tener su atención.

—Incluso eras adorable. —comentó, para sí misma.

—Gwendolyn, lárgate. A diferencia tuya, mi vida no sólo ronda alrededor de ese estúpido programa; yo sí seré de utilidad para esta sociedad a base de trabajo duro y estudios, así que deja de estorbar.

La gótica arqueó las cejas, mirando en dirección a la adolescente. Sonrió, con algo de burla.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

—¡Agh, sal de mi habitación!

—Oh, por favor. No puedes volverte loca en televisión y simplemente avergonzarte con una simple plática entre chicas. Ya sabes, no es mi fuerte. Pero soy tu hermana a fin de cuentas y...

—Gwen, en serio, lárgate.

La gótica no borró su sonrisa al enderezarse y ver la seriedad pintada en el rostro de Scarlett, pues sus mejillas sonrosadas -por la furia o bochorno, daba igual- le restaban mérito a su furia. Tomó la almohada de Scarlett y la abrazó, dando a entender que no se iría de allí, hasta obtener respuestas. Scarlett bufó y se giró de nuevo hacia sus apuntes, dispuesta a ignorarla.

—Tomaré eso cómo un 'No tengo novio y casi vuelo una isla por eso'.

Meditó por unos momentos.

—O tal vez te gustan las chicas.

—¡Oh, por favor!

—¡No tiene nada de malo, deberías saberlo! Veamos, conociste a personas peculiares en el programa, cómo es usual. ¿Alguna de las gemelas, tal vez? ¿La buena o la mala? Tal vez la deportista que cayó al agua por tu culpa, aunque la amazona tenía lindo cuerpo... Eww, sí me dices que era la imitación de Honey Boo Boo o la princesita, te mato.

—¡Cierra la boca, Gwen!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —se cruzó de brazos. Lo divertido de ser hermana de Scarlett, era hacerla enojar. Definitivamente. — Descartemos a tu novio morado por un momento, y sigamos con los demás.

—¡Max no es, ni fue mi novio!

—¿El chico gérmenes, tal vez? —cuestionó, ignorando su pregunta. Y Scarlett se cubrió el rostro, cómo si la gótica no tuviera remedio. — Tienes razón. ¿El loco por los zombies? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Hubo uno pelirrojo que se enamoró de ti!

—No entiendo qué te ha llevado a intentar reestablecer un vínculo afectivo conmigo después de tantos años en los que marcamos distancia entre nosotras, pero detente. Lo que sea que estés planeando, Gwen, sólo déjalo ya.

Recargó la mejilla en su mano, encarando el rostro agotado de su hermana menor. Y sonrió.

—¿Entonces sí fue Matt?

—¡Se llama Max, y no!

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verla enterrar el rostro en su libro,completamente frustrada. Se levantó por fin, acercándose a su espalda. Y de manera hábil logró que sus dedos deshicieran el apretado moño que mantenía atado el cabello pelirrojo de Scarlett.

—¿Ahora qué demonios haces? —masculló ella, sin despegar su frente del título del libro. Gwen sonrió dulcemente, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a hacer su labor, cómo si no hubieran pasado casi diez años desde que lo hacía.

—Me preocupo por ti, Scarlett. Acumulaste mucha presión y siento que en parte fue mi culpa.—ante la risita sarcástica que la menor soltó, rodó los ojos. —Oye, yo no te obligué a ser la Señorita Perfección en la familia. Esa fuiste tú.

—Lo siento, continúa. Me muero por escucharte.

Ignoró su sarcasmo y continuó desenredando poco a poco los mechones de su cabello.

—Tal vez sí hubiera estado para ti, no te lo habrías guardado todo.

—Esto es ridículo. Me siento ridícula.

—Lo que digas, pero sabes que lo disfrutas. Cómo sea, tal vez no volvamos a ser tan cercanas cómo antes. Ni siquiera puedo aspirar a ser tu amiga, porque somos completamente diferentes.

—Tu descubrimiento me asombra.

Gwen sólo rió y continuó cepillando, jalando a propósito uno de los nudos para sacarle un gruñido molesto a Scarlett.

—Necesitas a alguien que pueda entenderte. O que mínimo pueda responderte con más sarcasmo. Por eso... ¿qué harás el sábado?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo otro?

—Sólo responde, ¿tienes planes?

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero no. Estoy 'libre'.

—Genial. —sentenció, al terminar su trabajo. Tomó la liga que había retirado y esta vez amarró el cabello de su hermana en una coleta alta que la hacía ver muy linda. Sonrió, orgullosa, y le palmeó la espalda. —Entonces, te veré el sábado.

—Vivimos juntas, genio.

—Pero no quiero verte hasta el sábado. Creí que entendías de indirectas, Scarlett.

* * *

Contactar a Noah no había sido difícil. Simplemente le había pedido a Sierra ayuda para comunicarse con él, y ella se lo había dado a regañadientes. Intuía que Cody tenía algo que ver en que la chica fuera amable y accediera a darle la información que requería.

Bien, lo realmente problemático fue que Noah aceptase.

"_No_" fue su respuesta ante su invitación. Pero Gwen no se rindió. Sabía que todos tenían un precio. Y Noah definitivamente debía tenerlo.

Sólo cuando le dijo al chico que tenía una trilogía interesante de aventura y fantasía que podría regalarle sí venía a su hogar, fue que aceptó.

Adiós a su saga de La Materia Oscura*

* * *

—Muy bien, cariño, soy todo tuyo. Pero no hago favores que requieran esfuerzo físico.

Gwen rodó los ojos y permitió a Noah ingresar a su hogar. Le indicó que se sentara en el sillón, y éste así lo hizo, aún luciendo su sonrisa cínica.

—Tú sí que tienes encanto para tratar con la gente. —comentó, revolviéndole el cabello. Él se quejó pro su gesto, y Gwen simplemente se encogió de hombros. — Sólo espera aquí, ¿sí? No te muevas.

Noah frunció el ceño, y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para usarlos de almohada, mientras cerraba los ojos. No tenía idea de por qué Gwen lo había invitado a su casa, incluso con la promesa de regalarle una trilogía de libros. La gótica quería algo, y seguro le iba a costar. A ambos.

Gwen sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a cómo lo había planeado, se dijo. En unos minutos llegaría Scarlett de la terapia. Vería a Noah y congeniarían. Estaba segura. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Se retiró a su habitación para buscar el pago de Noah, aunque tendría que demorarse un poco para permitir que esos dos interactuaran.

Se estaba aburriendo. Y mucho.

No entendía cómo es que Gwen podía tardarse más de 10 minutos buscando tan sólo unos libros. No le importaba sí su habitación era un desastre, pero no estaba entre sus prioridades quedarse hasta tarde allí.

Bostezó y se acomodó mejor en aquel sillón. Cerró los ojos un momento, dispuesto a descansar los ojos tan sólo un momento. Pero no contó -o tal vez sí, pero jamás lo admitiría- con que terminaría quedándose dormido.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, y una pelirroja ingresó mientras repasaba ansiosamente las notas en su libreta, y seguía añadiendo más y más. Cerró la puerta con su espalda, sin despegar la vista del papel frente a ella. Maniobrando como de costumbre, fue capaz de deshacerse de su bolso y de su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero, con una sola mano.

Avanzó hasta el sillón, sin tropezar siquiera. Era una especie de rutina, así que no importaba. Pero su vista periférica le falló en el momento en el que se detuvo por unos segundos al lado del sillón. Y se sentó.

Al segundo siguiente, un grito de niña y otro menos ridículo, pero que denotaba la sorpresa de su dueño, retumbaron por toda la casa. Scarlett se había sobresaltado al sentarse sobre una superficie que no iba acorde al sofá que tenían. Se giró inmediatamente para mirar al joven moreno que se restregaba un ojo mientras que con el otro la fulminaba con la mirada.

Arqueó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida al reconocer al moreno.

—Esto no es posible. —murmuró negando con la cabeza, mientras se sobaba la sien. Noah rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Tampoco eres lo que esperaba, dulzura. Me prometieron una rubia en bikini, no una bibliotecaria en su versión juvenil.

—Ay, por Dios. Esto definitivamente no es posible. —murmuró para sí misma, cubriéndose el rostro con sus apuntes. —Estúpido programa y estúpidas secuelas emocionales.

Noah se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que ahora empezaba a caminar de aquí para allá, como león enjaulado. Se rascó la nuca, nerviosamente. Esto debía ser definitivamente una mala broma de Gwen. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Oye, Izzy II, me encantaría ayudarte con tus sentimientos encontrados...

—10...

—Y claramente eso lo dije por cortesía, si es que no entiendes el sarcasmo...

—9...

—Aunque si mal no recuerdo, sabes mucho más que sólo sarcasmo para relacionarte con la gente...

—8...

—Mi primito te envidió, ¿sabes? Él quería tu cabello para parecerse más a Gokú.

—7...

—Y extorsionar a McLean no estuvo tan mal. Lo admito.

—6...

—Pero cómo sea, no tengo idea de qué treta traman tú y el resto del elenco contra mi.

—5...

—Y de verdad no quiero saberlo.

—4...

—Porque sé que me dolerá.

—3...

—Y francamente, tengo suficiente con una pelirroja psicópata entre mis amistades.

—2...

—Demonios, ¿podrías dejar de contar en regresiva? ¡No estamos en la isla artificial que intentaste volar!

—1...

—¿Kaboom?

Scarlett inhaló profundamente y se giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y temblando ligeramente.

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

—Eso me pregunto yo.

Scarlett presionó su nariz con sus dedos, en un intento por ocultar su frustración. Ya era realmente malo ser hermana de una figura que había concursado en Drama Total por más de una temporada y tener que verla todos los días ¿pero ahora estar frente a otro, cuando su terapia no iba ni siquiera a la mitad? Alguien definitivamente la odiaba demasiado cómo para hacer eso.

—¿Podrías retirarte? Este realmente no es un buen momento para lo que sea que esté planeando McLean.

—Lamento informarte que no tendrás más fama de la que ya tienes gracias a tu ataque psicótico. Yo no vengo de parte del canal ni por McLean. Una Roba-Novios me llamó y supo jugar sus cartas atrayéndome a base de promesas falsas.

—¿Sexo?

—Libros. —corrigió él, levantándose y arqueando la espalda un poco para hacer crujir su columna vertebral. — Al menos podrías ser educada y servirme un café. Sé que no te deberían importar los modales con el carácter tan servicial que tienes para con los demás, pero al menos podrías disimular.

Scarlett frunció el ceño, abrazando su libreta contra su pecho y se acercó a Noah, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

—Escucha, Besa-Orejas, no tengo ni las ganas ni la paciencia para tratar contigo ahora mismo. Sólo levanta tu perezoso trasero incapaz de esquivar una pelota y ¡lárgate!

—No puedo creer que hayas visto mi temporada. Eso eleva el nivel de horror que ejerces sobre las personas, ¿sabes?

—¡Eres un...! ¡Sólo vete!

—No manejé 3 horas en auto para quedarme sin mi paga. Así que me quedaré aquí esperando a que Gwen se digne a bajar. —sentenció, sentándose con los brazos cruzados y apartando la mirada con aire orgulloso. Scarlett apretó los dientes ante su gesto y se retiró hacia la cocina.

Un minuto después, un vaso de jugo de naranja fue vaciado encima de la cabeza de Noah. El chico gruñó, y miró a la pelirroja de forma irritada.

—Podrás dejarme pegajoso y con aroma frutal, pero eso no apagará mi espíritu para joderte la tarde.

—¿Ni siquiera siendo conocedor de lo que podría pasar sí te pasas de la raya?

—Incluso si optas por matarme, aún estando muerto seguiré afectándote. Eso me tranquliza.

Scarlett rodó los ojos. Noah masculló una maldición cuando ella se retiró nuevamente. Se quitó el suéter, que era la única de sus prendas que había sufrido de la irritación de Scarlett. Se sujetó el cabello, ahora pegajoso y húmedo. Se levantó, dispuesto a buscar un baño para asearse.

Ignoró lo que estaba haciendo Scarlett en la cocina y subió las escaleras. No importaba si era de mala educación. También lo era ser participe de un concurso en televisión nacional e intentar explotar a todos, al menos según él.

La primera habitación en la que revisó, fue una habitación con una cama matrimonial en el centro. Rápidamente cerró la puerta. La segunda habitación estaba por completo decorada con colores oscuros y la cabecera de la cama simulaba a una calavera. La ventaba estaba abierta, y las cortinas moradas ondeaban hacia adentro y hacia afuera debido a la ráfaga de viento afuera.

Gwen había huido.

Bufó y se alejó. Entonces vio la puerta frente a la de Gwen y decidió probar suerte. Pero nuevamente falló. Esta habitación era contrario a la otra en cuanto a decoración. Sus colores eran claros e ideales para una buena ilusminación. Había una enorme estantería llena de libros, e incluso se notaba que algunos no cabían y estaban acomodados sobre otros, en el último nivel. Esa, sin duda, era la habitación de Scarlett.

Le fue inevitable ingresar, traspasando la línea de la privacidad y de lo correcto, y se acercó a la estantería. Comenzó a revisar los títulos de los libros. Había de ciencia, algunos libros de fantasía e incluso pudo identificar un par de novelas románticas.

Entonces, vio que había un libro en el escritorio en dónde Scarlett, seguramente, reaizaba sus proyectos. Y sí mal no recordaba, era ese en el que estaba posicionada al realizar su audición para Drama Total. Había sido gracioso cuando Owen le había mostrado el vídeo publicado en la página oficial del programa, mientras le comentaba el enorme parecido que tenía la nueva participante con Harold.

Tomó el libro y sonrió al leer el título Juego de Tronos en la portada. El separador estaba casi al inicio, y no pudo evitar abrirlo para ver en qué página se encontraba. Sonrió al leer un par de líneas e inmediatamente lo cerró, fascinado. Miró hacia la puerta abierta, asegurándose que la pelirroja no se acercaba, y volvió a depositar el libro en su lugar.

Se retiró y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí. A sus amigos les gustaba la serie de televisión, justo cómo a él. Pero tener cerca a alguien que tuviera un interés naciente en los libros le dejaba con una sensación agradable en el interior. Tal vez conversar con ella sobre eso no sería tan malo.

Intentando despejar su cabeza, y de paso borrar la media sonrisa que le había dejado su descubrimiento, fue que caminó por el pasillo y dedujo que la última puerta era el baño. Agradeció mentalmente cuando abrió la puerta y, en efecto, lo era. Ingresó y se dedicó a mojarse un poco el cabello con el agua del lavabo, pero éste simplemente se volvía aún más pegajoso. Alguien llamó a la puerta un par de veces, y tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para abrirla y ver a Scarlett, ya no tan irritada.

—Sólo date prisa y evita hacer un desastre, ¿de acuerdo? — espetó, cediéndole una toalla. Noah abrió los ojos sorprendido y le sonrió de manera cínica al recibir el objeto.

—Vaya, tenías bien escondido tu corazón, ¿eh?

—Me parece bastante ridículo que alguien con un coeficiente intelectual de tu talla siga haciendo referencoas acerca del corazón ligadas a los sent...

—Lo qué digas, cariño. — dijo él, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

La escuchó lanzar un gruñido ante su acción, y eso sólo lo hizo sonreír. Entrar a la ducha con una sonrisa siempre era bueno. Era de las pocas veces que le pasaba, pero sin duda se sentía muy bien.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, esperó un momento, meditando frente al espejo mientras se secaba. Se colocó su ropa de nuevo, y continuó secándose el cabello con la toalla que Scarlett le había cedido. Habían pasado 15 minutos, y al bajar vio a Scarlett leer Juego de Tronos en la cocina.

Se sorprendió cuando ella, tras detectar su presencia, le hizo un gesto silencioso con su mano, señalando el asiento frente a ella. Noah caminó hasta el lugar y tomó asiento, mirando confundido el café frente a él.

—Me sorprende tu repentina hospitalidad. — admitió, removiendo un poco su bebida con la cuchara, antes de tomar la taza y sorber un poco. Nada mal, admitió. Scarlett bajó su libro para mirarlo, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

—Por lo general no soy grosera con las visitas. Pero _tu _repentina presencia aquí me afectó debido a tu relación con _ese_ estúpido programa.

Noah asintió, sin darle mucha importancia a los sutiles pero marcados cambios de voz ante ciertas palabras en su respuesta. Miró de nuevo el título del libro, y Scarlett pudo notarlo porque le ofreció el libro. Noah negó simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza, y recargó el rostro en su mejilla.

—Ya lo leído muchas veces antes. Tú continúa.

—Tú tampoco eres demasiado desagradable, debo admitir. Sólo necesitas un café y ya, supongo. Podrías servir como muestra de un nuevo proyecto para domesticar humanos. — murmuró ella, regresando su vista hacia su lectura.

Noah no pudo evitar lanza una pequeña risa.

—Incluso tú puedes tener algo de sentido del humor.

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Scarlett. Noah continuó alternando su mirada de su rostro concentrado a la lectura que la tenía sumida en sí misma y en un mundo completamente diferente e increíble al que estaban.

Noah se asomó un poco hacia atrás, para mirar el sillón en el que había sido atacado por el jugo asesino de Scarlett. Pero no encontró su suéter. Ella pareció notarlo, porque colocó el separador en la página hasta la que había avanzado para cerrar el libro.

—Metí tu suéter a la lavadora. Puedes esperar a que se seque o volver otro día.

Noah dio su respuesta al tomar la taza de su café y sorber, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Scareltt arqueó ligeramente las cejas ante su cercanía.

—Entonces, ¿Juego de Tronos?

Y esa pregunta por parte de Noah fue el comienzo de una prolongada y significativa charla acerca de los libros que tenían en común. Noah se contuvo de dar un par de spoilers a Scarlett sobre la saga que había iniciado, y se concentró en intercambiar opiniones sobre otras que ya había leído la chica. Cómo Harry Potter o algunos libros de terror escritos por el gran Phillip Lovecraft.

Había sido tan interesante para ambos, que cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Gwen entró con un par de bolsas de papel en sus brazos, se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido. La gótica se sorprendió al ver a Noah ahí, aún, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y saludarlo, para recibir una mirada recelosa a cambio.

—Lo lamento. Recibí una llamada, tuve que salir y decidí aprovechar para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba. — dijo divertida, y Noah rodó los ojos ante eso.

—Qué considerada de tu parte por regresar, en serio.

—¡Hey, no fue a propósito! Cómo sea, dame un segundo y te traigo lo que te prometí. — aseguró, aunque la mirada desconfiada de Noah la hizo sonreír nerviosamente. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Scarlett bostezó y estiró los brazos, para destensarlos. Noah sonrió ante eso y simplemente se levantó. Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, y fue entonces que Noah sacó su celular, mientras miraba fijamente a Scarlett.

—No te lo daré. — sentenció ella, Noah rodó los ojos.

—No tenía esperanzas, de todos modos. — dijo, haciendo ademán de guardar su celular de nuevo. Pero entonces ella le lanzó una sonrisa divertida y se lo arrebató. Noah simplemente esperó hasta que ella se lo regresó, y al revisar su agenda, confirmó que sí le había dado su número. — Sí que tienes corazón.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—De alguna forma logras que la gente termine cediento a tu encanto. — bromeó.

Al segundo siguiente, Gwen bajó y le dio a Noah los libros que le había prometido. Noah los tomó, uno por uno, y leyó el título de cada uno. Hizo una mueca y se palmeó la cara, logrando que Gwen borrara su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, cerebrito?

—La Materia Oscura... Ya la leí. — masculló, cruzándose de brazos y formando una mueca con su boca. En seguida recibió una mirada burlona por parte de la gótica, y una mejor disimulada por parte de Scarlett. Él suspiró. — Cómo sea, yo me largo.

—Espera, ¿adónde te llevas mis libros?

—Dije que leí los libros, no que los tenía. Al menos los puedo agregar a mi colección. — dijo aburrido, despidiéndose de Scarlett con una simple mirada cómplice. Se retiró, rápidamente.

Gwen rodó los ojos, y Scarlett continuó con la lectura que había interrumpido debido a su larga conversación con Noah.

—Estaré en mi habitación lamentando mi pérdida. — dijo Gwen, subiendo las escaleras.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Gwen irrumpió nuevamente en la habitación de su hermana. Scarlett se golpeó la frente con el enorme tomo que tenía en las manos al verla tomar asiento a su lado, en la cama. Pero la gótica simplemente sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó mejor.

—Así que, ¿Noah, eh?

—¿Vas a empezar otra vez?

Gwen sonrió divertida y permaneció en silencio. Scarlett la fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Fuiste mi pequeño experimento social. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cuándo se volverán a ver?

Scarlett hizo una mueca e intentó concentrarse en el texto frente a ella, pero la insistente mirada de Gwen la molestaba demasiado.

—No lo sé, Gwen. Cuando a él le de la gana regresar por su suéter.

La gótica hizo un gesto de victoria ante esa respuesta. ¡Había posibilidad! Scarlett rodó los ojos.

—Genial. Entonces mi trabajo está hecho. — afirmó, desordenándole el cabello.

¡Todo había salido de acuerdo a lo que había planeado!

Pero antes de que pudiera espetar algo hiriente, su celular recibió un mensaje. Lo tomó y leyó lo que había recibido. Gwen pudo ver que su ceño se fruncía y empezaba a temblar ligeramente cuando sus ojos se detuvieron al final del mismo. Scarlett lanzó su celular contra la pared, roja de ira.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—¡Agh, el muy maldito me mandó spoilers!

Spoilers. Y un 'Nos vemos'.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! A mi personalmente me encantó.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
